The 4th Bride of Hades
by Catt97
Summary: Levy grew up as the first daughter of the second wife in a polygamist cult. But she ends up being forced to marry a very powerful man and to be come the fourth bride of a very powerful figure. Will anyone help her escape her abuse and the rivalry of her sister wives? Will she ever be happy?
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday to you!" Levy's mother Janet, and her father's second, wife sang as she blew out the seventeen candles on her small cake. Usually Levy's birthday was just looked over. But this birthday was different. Not only was she seventeen, but she was also engaged to Precht Gaebolg. A well respected man of the church of Zeref and a good friend of their leader Acnologia. She was to be his fourth and most favorite wife. But Levy was disgusted by this. she was only seventeen and he was in his fifties. Her father was unbearably excited that he could have "such an attractive young child carrier" as a daughter.

Levy forced a smile on her face to hide her pain and said to her father, "Nothing would make me happier to please you and my husband." She didn't dare look at her mother, for fear that her face would only show pain and sorrow.

Her father smiles and softly kissed her cheek. "You will be my prized daughter dear little Levy. But its a shame that you did not catch the heart of our beloved Acnologia. He would have made you such a wonderful bride.

Levy and her mother both look down before Janet spoke, "I will try for a more beautiful daughter." She told her husband with empty words. Levy was never hurt when her mother spoke down to her. She new her words were hollow and meaningless. It was her mother that showed her books when they weren't allowed. Her father had only showed her hate and abuse. But he had done that to most his children. The only ones he showed love to were his first wife and her six children. The other four wives and the children they bore were often looked down wives always seemed to have it worse. They were often viewed as mistresses and sex objects. Janet was no exception. She was the second wife of a very pitiful man who had managed to obtain five wives and over fifteen children and counting. The woman he married were considered the bottom of the barrel. Janet had been too mouthy for most men and she was only five foot four, passing her height along to her three children and soon to be fourth.

"Mother?" Levy's younger brother, Thomas, asked while sitting on his big sisters lap. "Will i ever get to marry a girl like sister Levy?" He beamed. Most of the younger children adored her and the stories she would tell them. Granted those stories would often land her a beating from her father or the other sister mothers if they heard, she still loved telling them all these stories where two people fall in love and live happily ever after.

Janet smiled and softly kissed his hair, "Zeref I hope so." She whispered.

"Janet!" Her father yelled. "come in here and clean up Issac's room! It's a disaster!"

"I'm coming my dear Derek." She whimpered as she ran to go clean up the room of a child she has never spoken to.

Levy let out a small sigh as her oldest half-blooded brother, Jellal wrapped his arms around her shoulder and whispered, "If he dares lay a hand on you, I'll cut it off." Levy smiled and leaned on him. Jellal cared so much for all of his sibling and was nothing like his mother, the first wife. In all honesty, Levy had no clue what her name was. The only time Levy actually ever met her was when she was eleven and went to say hello, only to be told that she was a useless child who would only be some mans, and she quotes, "cum dump". After that, Levy just stopped trying to be nice and ignored her all together.

"So this is my lovely new wife~" She heard a voice at the back door say. Levy froze and tried to smile.

"Hello my dear Ha- Precht" Levy said very quietly. She had always heard rumors about how he treated his wives and was terrified of becoming the next one.

He walks over to the other end of the table and looks down to her with an evil smirk. "I still cannot understand why such a beautiful lady as yourself is still a virgin." He takes her by the wrist and picker her up out of her small chair and across the table and into his arms. "Nothing would make me happier than to bed you right here on this table~" He whispered in her ear, a shiver running down her spine. He caressed her bare thigh and smirks. "I will certainly enjoy marking these as my own~" He purred before dropping her a good foot onto the floor. "I'll see you next week my dear wife." He said before leaving. That was the first time she ever met her husband Precht (Hades) Gaebolg.

* * *

 _ **I'll have the next chapter up soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

The week before her wedding went by like a blur. All she could remember was her mother hugging her and crying one night and then, her wedding day. She stood at the alter in a thin, white dress that went down to her ankles and barley covered her small chest. Her short blue hair was put in a tight bun with a veil barely thinner than her dress. She stood next to her soon to be husband in his clean pressed tux, but she wasn't looking at him. Her stare was hollow. All she could see is the last bit of happiness in her life being crushed without a second thought. All she could feel is her heart sink the second her new husband held her hands to say his vows. She didn't hear a word he said said. It wasn't until he roughly squeezed her hand that she realized what was going on. She looked over at the priest who glared.

Hades Cleared his throat and looked down at her with an angry stare, "Your vows my dear." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, right." She mumbled. "I vow to bare your children without a second thought and to do anything you say." Her vows were short and all he wanted to hear. The priest finished the ceremony and without hesitating, Hades picked Levy up from her spot and roughly kissed her, stealing her first kiss and her future.

* * *

That night was their honeymoon. He carried her into her new house and tossed her onto a large bed with itchy dirty sheets and crawled on top of her. "I've been waiting for this moment since the day i met you~" he growled. "Your attitude is very spunky." He growled and tore the top of her dress off, making her yelps and shake. "I'll fix that." He pushed her onto the bed and roughly bit her neck. She tried bushing him away until he grabbed her small wrists with one hand growled. "I will take your virginity and you will be mine." He reached to pull her bra off with with his empty hand until their was a knock at the door.

"What!" He screamed.

"My beloved Precht, did you forget who you were to bed tonight?" Came a very saucy voice from the other end of the door.

"Quiet Karen! I'm taking my new wife tonight!" She screamed, making Levy's whole body shake.

"But Precht!" She whined, "I got a new pair of panties just for tonight!"

"Go away! I'll deal with you later!"

"But that's not fair! Why does she get to have the best of you tonight!" She cried. "I never get to have you!"

He growled and got off of Levy, who was holding her breath, and slammed the door open. "I told you I was bedding my new wife!" He yelled in her face, not even fazing her.

"But she's so tiny!" She grabbed his hand and put it to her chest. "Wouldn't you prefer someone with more to hold?~" She purred. Levy looked down at her almost bare chest and sighed. Not only was she small, but she had a few bruises from her previous beatings.

Hades let out a very aggravated groan. "Damn it!" He yelled, "I need to teach my new wife a lesson!" Before he could turn to Levy, Karen had kissed him.

"Please," she pouted. "You get to have her all day tomorrow. I want my turn with my husband." She hugs him and gives a cold glare to Levy.

Hades sighs and tightly squeezes Karen's ass. "Very well." He looks back at levy and scowls. "Don't you dare move from that bed until i come and get you tomorrow." He walks out the door and slams it, leaving Levy to wallow in her own self misery.

She curled her small frame into a ball and shook violently, knowing that there was no way out for her. Or so she thought.

* * *

Acnologia screamed at his metal covered son, "You ungrateful beast!" He threw a chair, barely missing his head. "Who the hell do you think you are? She was suppose to be your wife!" Acnologia kept screaming and throwing everything near him at Gajeel who seemed unfazed by it all. "You're suppose to be the new leader after I pass!"

"I don't fucking care!" He shouted back, making Acnologia backhand him.

"You are excommunicated from this land. Leave immediately or suffer the consequences."

Gajeel got up and smiled, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that" Without another world, Gajeel left the only home he knew, knowing he'll never have to suffer by the hands of his father again. Yet, Gajeel also felt pain. As if someone died. He lightly gripped his black tank top and let out a weak sigh. _"could this really be it?"_ He thought. _"I'll never see my mother or siblings again. They'll have to suffer because of me."_ Gajeel had tried his very hardest to hold in all of his pain. He hated crying but he just couldn't hold back the pain of losing everything he knew. He'd never talk to his soft spoken mother again. He couldn't protect his sisters anymore. His brothers were going to have to be rule for him. He hated the thought of his sixteen year old brother, Rouge, becoming the next "profit". The boy was smart but he was very weak minded and he could be controlled by his emotions.

"I have to get him out of there." He said quietly. "I have to get them all out of there." Gajeel continued to walk to the edge of the village surrounded by nothing but sand and dirt. "How the hell am I suppose to get out of here without a Zeref damn car!" He groaned.

"You can't." Came a very hard voice from behind Gajeel. "That's why it's in the middle of nowhere."

"So they expect us to die?!" The man nodded. "Damn it old man!" Gajeel screamed. "You won't get away with this!"

"Calm down kid," The man walked over to Gajeel, "you'll get the guards on us."

"So what!" He screamed, "I'll die either way!"

The man backhanded Gajeel. "Will you just shut up for one second! I don't want them finding my daughter!"

"Wait, you have a kid?" Gajeel asked.

The man nodded. Gajeel looked up at the man who had silver hair and light blue eyes, face covered in piercings.

"Wait, do I know you?"

The man smirked, "still have that look in your eyes I see."

"Metalicana!" Gajeel smiled, "Man where the hell have you been?" The two ran up into a large bear hug.

"Your bastard father tried kicking me out for only wanting one wife."

"Seriously?" Gajeel chuckled, "Is she still big?" He asked, making a breast like motion with his hands and smirked.

"Bigger than ever." Metalicana laughed.

* * *

After Metalicana invited him Gajeel, he was tackled to the floor by a woman with light blue hair and matching eyes. "Gajeel!" He squealed. "It's been to long my child."

"Hey!" Gajeel yelled. "Get yer giant rack off of me!"

Grandini giggles and gets up, "still a rude little boy I see."

"Gajeel?" A small voice whispered. Gajeel looks over to a small corner where a little girl sporting dark blue pigtails is hiding and smiles.

"Hey kid, long time no see." She runs out and tackles him.

"Gajeel!" She cries happily. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

He blushes and gently hugs back. "It's been like what? Six years?" He asks himself. "How have you been Wendy?"

She hugs him. "I'm getting married."

Gajeel froze and growled. "Like hell you are!"

"Gajeel," Metalicana said, "We're already taking care of it."

Grandini nods and looks down. "Fairy Tail is taking her for us."

"Fairy Tail?" Gajeel asks. "The hell is that?"

"It's a group of people who use to be part of the community but managed to escape and now help us." Grandini answered. "Wendy will be safe there until we can leave."

"You should go with her kid." Metalicana spoke up but Gajeel shook his head.

"I'm not leaving without Rogue. I won't let him suffer like that."

* * *

 _ **Hello. I'll have more out soon. But I do kinda want to explain why I made a fanfic about polygamy.**_

 _ **I didn't grow up in a polygamist community and I'm thankful for that. But I do however, live about four miles away from the FLDS community. To those who don't know what that is, the FLDS is The Fundamentalist Church of Latter Day Saints. It's a Mormon cult that follows the book of Mormon in all the wring ways and forces girls as young as fourteen to be brides of men in their fifties. It's probably the most disgusting thing still in America and it needs to be stopped. I do know people who have escaped and their stories are absolutely heart breaking.**_

 _ **This is very loosely based off of the community. I changed some of it to match the characters and so I don't have to write up like twenty kids per person. Cause that shits annoying.**_

 _ **But anyways, if you wanna learn more about the community, don't hesitate to PM me or look it up on YouTube. There's about ten different documentaries about the FLDS alone**_


	3. Chapter 3

After a very restless night, Levy was awoken by an older woman with blonde hair and i dead look in her dark blue eye tossing a bright orange apron on her. "Get up child." She almost whispered. "Hades will not be happy be happy if he doesn't get his breakfast." The older woman quickly walked out, leaving the small girl to change into new clothes and the apron on before walking to the kitchen.

She took a step into the large and luxurious kitchen only to be dragged by a woman with dark purple hair to the stove. "Hurry." She said almost panicking. "Times almost up." Soon Levy was between the older woman who woke her up and the younger woman, who were both rushing to make eggs and pancakes.

"Are you deaf child!" The older blonde yelled, making Levy jump. "Hurry up and start cooking the bacon!"

"Oh, right." Levy mumbled before putting the slices on the preheated pan.

"Mommy!" Came a young girls voice, "Daddy's coming!" Levy looked at the small girl with purple hair run and sit at a small table by herself, Hades following behind her with the green haired woman by his side.

"Morning my girls."Hades said with a bit of a smirk, "I assume breakfast is ready?" He hummed.

"In just a second my king." The older blonde said, trying to hide her fear.

"Well hurry up!" He shouted, frightening the little girl.

"Yes my king." The younger woman mumbled, trying to keep her cool. "New wife, give our loving husband a cup of coffee immediately!"

"O-Okay..." Levy squeaked as she went to the pot of fresh coffee and poured half a mug, swiftly walking to Hades who took a sip and spit it out.

"You imbecile!" He shouted, throwing the mug at her, only to miss by an inch. The cup hit the wall and shatters, scaring the girls in the room. "That was horrible!" Don't just bring me a cup of cheap crap! Bring me _my_ coffee. The way _I_ like it!"

"H-how do you like it?" Levy managed to whimper out.

"I'll get it for you my king." Karen said, kissing his cheek and walking over to the coffee to pour it down the kitchen sink. "Our wonderful husband has his own coffee. He likes it with no cream and two sugar cubes." She explained calmly while making it. "If you can't get that right then you aren't worthy of our generous husband. Understand?"

Levy looked down and slowly nodded as Hades let out a roaring laugh. "That's my beautiful wife, Karen. You husband is pleased." He smiled.

Karen walked over and smiled. "That is all I ask for in this world." She handed him the mug and kissed his cheek. "All I wish to do is please my wonderful husband." She purred.

"That is why you are my favorite." He said. "You gave me a healthy son and you take care of me like a good wife should."

"My king." The purple haired woman whispered. "Your breakfast is ready." She bowed and grabbed Levy by the arm, pulling her out of the room. The blonde woman following behind.

The three scurried off into the living room where they set Levy on the couch. The blonde woman softly grabs Levy's chin and inspects her face. "Well she didn't get an injury so that's good." She side. "I am the first wife Belno. This is his third wife, Ultear." She pointed to the emotionless girl.

"Wait," Levy responded. "You're the first wife?" Belno nodded. "But he treats you so horribly. My mother was a second wife and she was treated like a slave..." Levy looked down and shut her eyes, trying to will away her coming tears. In her heart, she knew that she would never see her mother again.

"Being the first wife does not make you the most desired." She said. I am the sister of Acnologia, therefore I was his foot in the door, you three were his prizes for getting that far in."

"I see." Levy mumbled. "So we're only here to make him look good-"

"Correction," Ultear spoke up. " _You're_ here to make him look good. Karen is his treasure and I'm his maid. Everyone here has a reason that makes us his object." She clenched her fist. "That's our lives... to please him..."

"Calm yourself Ultear." Belno walked over and gently rubbed the angered girls shoulder. "It'll end soon."

"What do you mean by that?" Levy asked.

"Well you see, Hades is old and he will hopefully pass on soon." Belno said with a hint of joy in her voice.

"But then we'll be given new husbands. You'll lose your title as a first wife!"

"And I will be fine with that." She smiled weakly. "I'd rather die a seventh wife of a forgetful man then the first wife of an evil one."

Levy looked away, knowing very well what she meant. She hadn't been married to him for a full day and she already wanted him dead. "Isn't there a way out?" She practically begged. "We could tell someone and-"

"If anyone knew we would be to blame." Ultear hushed her. "We're his wives and if he is not happy, then he has every right to punish us how he see's fit. Even if it is cruel and unusual." Her voice trailed off in a weak manner. All of these women were once known by everyone. Belno was the older sister of Acnologia and she was once a beautiful and kind women who was worn down and beaten by years of a bitter man and age. Ultear was the first daughter of a very spunky fighting instructor by the name of Master Ur. She had two adopted brothers who loved them so much. She was once a shy kind woman and almost nothing like her mother. The only thing the girls had in common was the fire in their hearts and the color in their hair. Sadly, Ur was found with a secret lover and was killed hung. Ultear's brothers had fled before they were tried and she was given to Hades as punishment. Karen was the most desired women in their entire village. She had turned down every man that looked her way. Even Levy's father had asked but was rejected without a second glance. A day Levy and her sister's surely wont't forget.

It wasn't until Hades had offered Karen a large ring, in which the other wives have not gotten, that she happily agreed. No one really knows who her father was, but they were all happy that he had gotten the most attractive women in the land. The only bride that was not as well known was Levy. She was just a small blue haired girl who's father was a farmer and daughter of a second wife who was daughter of a first and so on. Levy was considered to be an honorable trophy. She was there to show everyone that Hades could have any woman he wanted. No matter who. But it always bugged her on why he chose someone so small and weak. Granted, she was known for reading illegal books and sneaking out past curfew to pet the alley cats. No one was allowed to have pets and this was the only chance anyone got.

 _"Why me?"_ She thought. _"I'm nothing special..."_ Levy looked at her bare feet, toes still painted a nice bright orange from her wedding. She admired the fact that she was allowed to wear make up for once. Her father wouldn't let her out of fear that they might seem attractive to someone when they were with it but hideous without. The change was nice, but horrifying at the same time. She could no longer tell her mother that she was loved and important, or talk to her favorite big brother about the most recent book she had taken from the trash. No more reading her siblings to sleep or petting the cats. She was now trapped in a house with a man that only wanted to taker her virginity and nothing more. She soon started to think about the outcomes of if she gave it to could get bored of her and ignore her, or he could get bored of her and use her as a punching bag. If she got pregnant he would praise her if it was a boy, but possibly beat her and her child if it was a girl. There were more cons then pros and it frightened her.

She sat in silence for awhile before something struck her and she fell onto the floor. Holding her cheek, Levy looked to a red faced Hades eyeing her. "What in Zeref's name are you doing you insolent brat?" He screamed. Levy sat on the floor, confused as to what she did. She looked around for clues, only to see that her two sister wives had ran to the kitchen. Leaving her with an annoyed Karen and furious Hades. "You dare ignore your husband?!" He continued to yell.

"I'I'm sorry!" Levy shuddered. "I promise I'll listen more." She held her cheek in pain and backed away, Hades approaching her quickly.

"You dare define your caring husband!" He lifted Levy up by the back of her hair, Karen watching with an emotionless face. "I'll teach you to obey me!" He raised his fist, Levy shutting her eyes and preparing for the inevitable pain she would experience. He swiftly moved his hand back and punched her on the right side of her jaw, making Levy scream in pain. Hades dropped her and kicked her stomach before walking off to his room, Karen following after him.

Levy refused to move from her spot on the ground, crying every tear she was holding back. Curled into a ball, Levy begged for someone to help them. She wanted to go, she wanted to take her new sister wives away, her family away, everyone who was hurt by this life style. But what could she do? She was only a small girl who was just unlucky enough to be born in such a painful life.

* * *

Gajeel sat at the foot of Wendy's bed, watching her pure white cat elegantly prance around a small bed before placing her softly clean paw on the pink fluff before walking onto it and laying down peacefully. He smiled to himself and looked up at the sleeping girl in her bed. He was glad that she had such loving parents, but he envied her as well. His mother was too drunk to pay him any attention and his father was to angry to show him any kindness, Gajeel hated them. He hated all of his "mothers". He only really enjoyed his small amount of siblings. Yes his father had thirteen wives, but only three of them ever bore any children. The other ten were there for sex and cleaning, but they were all cruel to him. He remembered that one day the sixth wife had caught Gajeel's younger sister taking a cookie from the counter and slapped her so hard it left a mark. Gajeel was furious. He spent the better half of two hours helping calm down his sister while he spent the other half throwing a tantrum until the women was in tears because she couldn't get him to stop. That night the women ran away and no one has seen her since.

Gajeel let out a silent yawn and rest on the floor. They didn't have time to prepare him a bed so he was stuck sleeping on the floor of their basement were Wendy slept.

 _"Just a few more days."_ He thought. _"Then I can finally set her free."_ He smiled at the thought of Wendy finally being able to be a kid. He thought of this while he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
